The Girl Who Was In Love With Quatre
by Crystal-Tear2
Summary: When Miki was just a little girl she fell in love with Quatre Winner. After she saw him on the TV. Now 7 years later she goes off to find him and make him fall in love with her.
1. The Girl In Love With Quatre

The Girl in love with Quatre.

Who was she, where was she?

An old man walked by the remains of a hotel on L2. That night before there had been an attack on this part of the Colony. As he passed he heard a faint sound. Much like a baby's cry. He managed to make his way in to the ruble. Fallowing the sound of the cry. The old man found a small child about 1 or so lying in a basket under a small collapsed table. He picked the child up and held it close to him to warm it. For it was very cold. For a while he took care of the baby until he returned home to L4. When the man arrived there he gave the baby to his daughter. Who could not have a child. She took care of the small girl and named her "Miki Sora Kara"

3 years later

A four-year-old girl is lying on the floor watching TV with her father. "Daddy what's going on? "Asked Miki with a smile?

"Mr. Winner is going to give a speech about the new mining asteroids." Replied her father with out a second thought. Miki just looked up at him for she did not understand what he was talking about. Just then the camera flipped to Mr. Winners family and the "Air to the Winner fortune." Quatre Raberba Winner. As Miki lay there her heart began to race. For she had fallen in love with Quatre and swore she would one day be his.

7 years later

"Happy birthday Miki." Said her mother she handed Miki a ticket.

"It's so you can go to the Earth as you all ways wanted, ON a Winner Ship."

"OH! Thanks mom, dad." Miki Said as she hugged both of them. For they new that Miki loved Quatre and they wanted her to be happy.

Few days latter she was packed and ready to go to earth. 

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Love you!"

"Be careful dear. Don't forget to find your aunt on earth" 

"Ok, Ok BYE!"

She borded the shop. A few people after her, there stood Quatre Winner. Her heart stopped right there. He sat down in the row of seats she was on. The first row.

The whole ride she sat there thinking. "Oh my god Quatre is on the same ship as me." Until she heard Quatre say

" Yeah...What a boring planet.. It's really nothing more than a collection of naturally occurruing molds.. But even so it's still better than me."

As Miki sat there she wanted to go over to him and tell him. He was important. In a instant the plane was under a tack. In the misted of this Quatre fell asleep. Miki could not, however for her heart was in two places her stomach and him. Miki could not handle it for she was thinking that they might die. As 6 men came in to the ship and took all of them captive. Since Miki was the only girl they held her in a a seperet place. 

She could see all that happened on a TV monitor. She saw Quatre talking but, she could not make our what he was saying. But she had a feeling he was downing him self. She just wanted him to be safe and happy.

She did however hear him say, 

"I ..love no one and I am loved by no one."

Miki's heart just broke right there. So she yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!"

She sat there looking at the TV. Then she saw Quatre was talking to his father. Then a tall man came over and hit him. Miki, was in shock, 

"What, why, how could you hit Quatre you, you...."

She was cute off by a man coming in. He took Miki and put her in the ship with a few other hastages. At least that's what Miki thought. A man with sunglasses came up to her and took the ropes off of her and asked where she was going?

"I'm going to Tokyo to..."

Before she could finish the man left her. Miki ran after the man but the door closed right before she got there. Miki sat down and looked out the window she saw Quare talking to a old looking man and them she saw the old man walking to another ship. She said to her self.

"What am I going to do?" As she put here hands on her face. "I want to be with you, Quatre."

All of a sudden the ship began to move. The pilot came on the intercom.

"Sorry but his ride might be bumpy. We are under attack, don't worry we WILL be fine. We are heading to Earth to stop in the USA. For thoughts of you who want to go some place else sorry you will have to fide another ship to you destination."

Every one yelled and cried except Miki.

"Well at least I get some exitement out of this trip and I get to see the US, and some other parts of the Earth. I hope." 

She said as she looked out the window to see Quatre one last time before she left. 

"Be safe Quatre for I'm looking for and after you."

All of a sudden Miki felt as though something was wrong a sense she had always had. Not to her knowledge something had happened, Quatre was shot.


	2. On Earth

****

On Earth

Seven hours later

Miki arrived on Earth. "I can't wait to get out of here. My butt is num, my legs hurt and I need to breathe some (for once) natural air." 

After getting off the ship Miki waited to see if the ship Quatre was in was going to come but it did not. 

By the time Miki left it was 11:57 am on a Saturday in the US. Miki decided to find a phone to call her aunt and tell her she would be late.

"Man this sucks. I can't find a damn phone any were."

"You shouldn't curse its not healthy" said a voice.

Miki turned to see whom it was. A boy about 12 or 13 was sitting down on a bench eating. He had long brown hair in a brad and what seemed to be purple eyes. 

"What did you say?" Miki asked.

"I said don't curse its not well for a KID your age to be doing."

"I'm NOT a kid. I'm 12 thank you!"

"Ok, Ok your not." The boy said with a smile. "Come sit. What was it you are looking for?"

"A phone, I need to tell my aunt I will be late. I don't know how long it will be and I don't even know what city I'm in!"

"You're in, Lockwood, California. And its 12:09pm Saturday. Why are you late?" He asked and Miki told him ever thing except the part about Quatre. 

"Why don't you stay with my friends and me? We have a phone and we are going to Japan in a week."

"Well, um. I don't know? Said Miki in a less than willing tone.

"AH, come on; we won't bother you really and besides it would be cool to have a kid..."

Miki cut him of. "I'm not a kid!"

"Ha, ha! Ok, ok, a girl to come along. Please?"

As Miki thought she couldn't help but think and feel she knew this boy from somewhere. Yet she could not place it.

"Ok, I guess I will go with you. Better than being here all a lone in a city I don't know any thing about."

The boy got up and smiled. He started to walk hear Miki, he picked up her bag's and started off. Miki who was just taken back by the last 5 minutes. Stood there thinking what has she done the boy stopped about 20 feet away.

"Hey you coming? Where going to be late." Yelled the boy. With this Miki was knocked out of her daze and stated to run to the boy, as she thought (what are we going to be late for)

"Oh by the way what is your name?" Asked the boy.

"I'm Miki, um, Miki Kara. How about you?"

"Well, I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you Miki."

"Like wise." Replied Miki

As they walked the sky began to darken with rain clouds. Miki was amazed at this for she had never been on earth.

"We better hurry or find some shelter or we will get rained on."

"Rain?" Miki said as she looked up at the sky. For she had never seen real rain. "OH! Rain."

Duo looked at her as though she was insane.

"You see this is my first time on Earth so all this is kind of knew to me." She said with a smile and a wink.

"Lets keep going, let's see if we can get to the ship before it starts to rain. That sound cool?" Asked Duo.

"Oh, Yes!" 

30 min. later the rain started to pore, but luckily Duo and Miki made it back to the ship before it stated.

Duo yelled, "Dr.G look what I found!"

Dr.G and 3 other guys came our and found Duo with Miki.

"Where did you find that cute thing?" Asked Dr.G in a surprised voice.

"I found her in distress so I offered to help her. WE ARE taken her to Japan with us!" Duo said with a demanding tone.

"Have you thought of what might happen if... you know?" Asked Dr.G as he whispered to Duo.

"Yes I have." Said Duo.

With that they went in to the ship. Duo took Miki to what would be her room. He showed her where every thing was and when dinner would be made. 

"Sorry about you room not looking too nice. If I knew you where coming I would have made it look better. Oh and um dinner is a nothing-big just noodle."

"That's ok, noodles are fine. And don't worry about the room it looks fine." Miki said to make shore Duo was not up set. 

"Well make your self at home we will be heeding to Japan in 2 hours so that's about 3:40 when we will leave. I have to go and do a few things so um just rest and um. Don't go down to floor 6 ok?"

"What's on floor 6? Um, Ok I won't go. So I guess I will let you be for now so have fun."

"Ok, bye." With that Duo left. 

Miki so now wanted to go to floor 6. What was down there that she could not see. Miki looked around her room. She saw a Metal bed along the far wall then a dresser on the left wall and a small TV on that. Then a Desk on the opposing wall. "I better get unpacked a bit, make this more like home."


	3. Dream all most lost, and the past rememb...

****

The dream all most lost and the past remembered(part 1)

That night Miki had trouble sleeping, for she was afraid, yet exited in what will happen next? But all so, the fact that she had feelings for Duo.

"What, if all this time I was meant to be with Duo and not.... Quatre?" Miki said almost in tears. "NO! I just." Miki desired to deal with it in the morning for she was to tread to keep thinking about it.

For the next 3 days it was the same. Miki, got up helped make breakfast and then woke ever one, ate, cleaned, cooked, talked, cooked, slept. But the only reason she did this was to help out and not feel like a burden. 

On Wednesday (1 am in the morning) it all changed. Instead of sleeping Miki went to see what was on Fl. 6. She tried not to think about it but her curiosity got the best of her. 

"God, I hope know one finds me." Miki said to herself with fear in her voice.

Miki slowly made her way down the floors. Until she got to Fl.6.

"Ok, here we are no turning back now."

As Miki walked down the long hallway she saw about 10 doors to rooms she guessed where storage, because they where so close together. Finally at the end of the corridor she came to what looked like a hanger. As she looked in she saw a large object, yet she could not make it out. Just then she heard two people talking. One of the voices sounded like Duo's and the other like Dr. G. 

"I don't know what I would do if she found out. I mean that would change ever thing." The voice that sounded like Duo said.

"Well, You knew this could happen. After all YOU brought her here." Dr. G's voice said with a very mad tone.

"Oh, GOD! Do they know I'm here?" Miki said to herself.

The two people started to walk up to where Miki was, so she hid behind a large wooden box that said. "Gundanium." The two people pasted, not knowing that she was there. Miki, watched them go down the corridor, until they where gone. After they left Miki got up and started for the hanger again. She walked around the large black and white object.

"This looks like an MS, but it is made with Gundanium. IT'S A GUNDAM! No wonder they did not want me to see it."

With that Miki left. As she walked up to the corridor she took one last look at the Gundam. It was only 3/4 done but she could tell that this was going to be big. Miki made her way back to her room, not knowing she was being watched by Duo. Once she was there she sat up for 2 hours thinking, until she final fell asleep.

****

Wednesday 8:04 am

"Duo, get up! Duo!" Miki yelled as she was waking Duo up.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ground Duo, "Why can't I sleep. Man!"

"Duo, your going to be late to breakfast. It's your fav. Pancakes." Miki said with a smile.

Duo jumped up. "Pancakes, yum."

As Miki and Duo walked down the hallway, Miki could not help but to look at Duo in surprise. Just thinking about Duo and an MS, that is meant for mass deaths. Miki couldn't handle it, Duo was no muddier. He could not kill any one. He was to kind. Wasn't he?

"What's wrong? Miki, you ok? Miki!" Duo stopped and just looked at Miki as thought she was insane.

"Duo, How could you! You can't I'm sorry but it's not right. How dare you!" Miki yelled, as she ran down the hall to the stairs that led up to the deck.

"Man, I knew she would freak but like this. I hope the Doc. don't find out." As he said this he ran after her.

Miki was at the front of the ship looking at what was left of the night sky. Saying to her self, "God, I should have not said that. Now he's going to be mad at me, and who knows what's going to happen." 

"Miki, I know what you mean," Duo said as he walked up behind Miki. He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok, I'm not really mad. I didn't want you to find out."

Duo said with a kindness that made Miki feel safe. Much like a brother's kind words when protecting his baby sister.

"But, how could you? I know I brought this on my self. If I had not gone down there then none of this." Miki was cut off by Duo. He stood in front of her and put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, it's ok. I forgive you." With that Duo kissed her. 

Miki's heart began to race, yet she felt that this was wrong. She pulled away and looked at Duo with sadden eyes. She then turned her head to the ocean, she watched the waves go back and forth.

"Duo, please forgive me. I can't do that I don't ..." Miki slowly faded out. She looked back at Duo. She looked at his kind eyes. Then hugged him.

"Duo, I looked at the Gundam, and I can't stand it. You can't use it. I'm sorry, but I can't, I can't handle it, I can't kiss you." With that Miki ran off back down to her room.

Duo who was taken back at all this, and just a little confused.

"Well now, what just happened? I guess I should go eat before I go see Miki, then I can bring her some breakfast it will give her sometime to think." With that Duo left for the dinning hall.


	4. The Dream All Most Lost And The Past Rem...

Miki sat in her room, on the brink of tears. Thinking about what she was going to do, she wanted some justification on why she could not be with Duo, and with out telling him she was in love with Quatre.

"Why, Duo? Why did you have to go and do that? I mean I, I. I don't feel right kissing you or being like that with you." 

Miki got up and walked to the door then turned back and sat down at her desk.

"I guess I will get some food latter. I can't take the chance of seeing Duo right now." Just then a knock came at the door.

"Miki, it is Duo. Please, let me in. I come baring food." Duo said with a smile of hidden sadness.

"Come in, the door is unlocked." As Miki got up and opened the door, Taking the tray of pancakes and juice from Duo and setting it on her desk. "Please, sit." Miki pointed to her bed. Duo nodded as he sat. He was a little scared of what Miki might do. For not good reason though. His face of that of a kitten taken from its mother, but still in site of her. Sadden, but a little joy.

"Miki, I'm sorry for kissing you. It was not my place to do so. Can you forgive me?" Duo said with a kind of odd, gentleness. His eye's were big with the needing of noleag.

"Yes, I can forgive you. I just don't feel the same way as you do. I like you and all but, not like that. You are more of a brother to me than any thing." Miki said with hidden tears.

"Do you like someone else? If you do tell me I will do all I can to help you get who ever it is." Duo was sad to find out that she had no feelings for her, but he new that it was better to keep a friend then loose one. Besides, he cared about her so much that as long as she was happy he would be.

"Duo! You are so kind to me. I know that it must hurt to say such things, but I thank you with all my heart." Saying that Miki placed her arms around Duo, she hugged him with such love that Duo could not help but be happy. He placed his arms around Miki's waist and hugged her. Sitting there as close as brother and sister that had not seen one another in years, they, both finally felt real love, family love for the first time. Love that was meant to be. Miki pulled away and kissed Duo's cheek, than smiled.

"I should eat before my food gets cold." Miki said with a smile of great joy.

"I will leave you to your breakfast now. Come find me when you are done." Duo said with a happy feeling. Miki nodded and Duo left with a smile.

Miki sat at her desk with a feeling of happiness that she had not felt before. She still wanted to get a something to prove that her and Duo could not be together. Then it came to her. She new his past and he new hers. They both felt so close as brother and sister should. She would tell Duo that they were brother and sister. For it would only be logical. With that Miki finisher her breakfast and went to find Duo.

After taking her tray to the kitchen, she went on deck to see if Duo was there. As she looked at the sun that shined on the clear water of the ocean. She smiled. "I finally know what real joy is. I new happiness but joy never. I love my mother and father but Duo and I have a bond unlike any other. I know we HAVE to be sister and brother. I know it must be so." As she said that Dr. G came up beside of her. Yet she was unaware that he was near her for even if she did know she would not have cared. 

"So you think Duo and you are family." Dr. G said with his scare tone of voice. Miki who was out of it was knocked back in by this. She turned to look at him. Before she could get a word in he grabbed her arm and pooled her to the back of the ship. Miki, who never really like him, started to freak out. What was he going to do to her? Did he know she saw the Gundam, did he want to make shore she did not say any thing? "You and Duo are close more than you think. Here take this go and read it. It will tell you what you want to know." Miki took what Dr. G was giving her. It looked like CD. As Miki looked at the CD Dr. G walked away. Miki wanting to know what was on it went to her room to put it in her lab top. Miki placed the CD in the drive. It came up with a tree. A family tree. Names started to pop up on different branches and then her parents, her really ones. Then her name came up. 'Miki Sora Kara.' Then the one beside of her popped up. This time the name was blurred. She could barley make out Duo Maxwell. 

"WHAT! Duo Maxwell, is really my br. Brother? Oh, my god I was right. How, when am I going to tell him?" Then it came to her she would tell him as she left for her Aunts. That would give him time to think about it and would not cause any more tension between them. Miki then looked at the clock. 1:36 PM.

"AHHHH! Duo told me to find him after I ate about 4 hours ago. What have I been doing?" With that Miki closed her computer and went off to find Duo again. This time she looked in the dinning hall, then the deck, and finally in his room. He was nowhere to be found, except FL 6. "I guess I have no other place to look except there. Not like I don't know what is in there. Well, here I go."

Miki slowly went down the stairs to FL 6. Finally she got to the hanger with the Gundam in it. "I hope Duo is here." As she walked in she saw Dr. G and 2 other guys, then she saw Duo getting out of the Gundam. Duo saw her and waved with a smile.

"Come on in. We don't bit." Duo smiled.

"I'm going." Miki slowly walked in, not because she was afraid but because the floor was covered in tools and wires and thing of that sort. "Sorry for not coming earlier."

"Yea, what happened to you coming to see me after you ate? He looked at Dr. G who had an evil smile. "Well, any ways you're here now. Come here I want you to see something." As he pointed down.

Miki was a nevus about this but they're really no turning back now. Miki, walked up to the side of the Gundam, and looked up at Duo. Who smiled? He climmed out and helped Miki onto the Gundam. He took her hand as they walked to the cockpit of the Gundam. Miki could tell that Duo still had feeling for her but did not say anything. She thought it was kind of sweet that he did. As they walked Duo looked back at Miki and smiled. "Do you still think I'm a or, going to be a murder?" Duo asked with a little sarcasum in his voice.

"Well, kind of I mean if you MS kills then you kill right? But, I have faith in you to try and NOT kill any one." Miki replied with a kind of picking tone. Duo put her in to the cockpit of the Gundam and told her to help him out by feeding wired to him. That is how their rest of the day went.


End file.
